


Bone In

by Archer973



Category: Leverage
Genre: 4x15, Drabble, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer973/pseuds/Archer973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardison may have been talking about steak, but Eliot had something else in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bone In

**Author's Note:**

> So I just watched the Lonely Hearts Job (again) and all I could think of when Hardison and Eliot were talking about steak was this. Also, the look on Eliot's face after he says "Well done, bone in." He's such a perv, bless him.

“You know, Eliot, this… oh fuck, Jesus… wasn’t exactly what I… mmm yeah, right there… had in mind when I said bone in… oh fuck, fuck, harder, goddamn man.”

“Well you don’t exactly seem to be complaining, so I think I’ve got the well done part covered too.”

“Cocky sonovabitch ain’t ya? You know I still… nghhh, oh, oh yeah right there, fuck right there… I still want my damn steak.”

“Greedy. How about this, if you can still walk after I’m done with you, I’ll make you steak.”

“And if I can’t?”

“Then I get to have your ass again, whenever I want.”

“Deal. Now fuck me like you mean it.”


End file.
